Ancestors
by ShmexyZexyIsMineTouchHimAndDIE
Summary: I gave the chars names of my freinds and I, and they are the desendents of the KH crew. I wrote this a while back, then stuck in our names and modified it to include my fave game. Just to torment my friends OCxOC RachelxNick Summery sux but the storys bet
1. dream

_Rachel ran as fast as she could, feet pounding against the ground. She had always been a fast runner, but her follower was much faster.he caught up to her in seconds, grabbing her shoulder and turning around. She finnally got a good look at him. _

_It was a boy around sixteen, her age, mybe a year or too older. He had the whitest skin ever, as if it had never seen the light of day. His hair was black, an sliccked back in to a greasy ponytail. He wore a grungy cut up tee shirt, with the muddy pants to match._

_What was really frightening was his eyes. They seemed too glow in the moonlight, and the green seemed to swrirl around in them like liquid. They were nearly perfectly round, like little green orbs. Hatred and fury swam around in them, as well as another emotion she couldn't define._

_Before she knew what was happening he lunged forward with an already blood encrusted knife. He was screaming like a madman, blinded by rage._

_Rachel stepped to the side a little to late. It tore the edge of her skirt, and barley grazed her skin. She kicked him in the leg, and turned to run, but he grabbed her hair, yanking her back. She stumbled slightly, trying to run again, but he plunged the knife in her side. Blood poored down her hip, over her skirt and down her leg. She held her hand over the knife, falling to the ground. _

_He kicked her in the head, and darkness took over._


	2. Destiny Isles Sanctuary

Rachel sat up in bed, gasping for air, and soaked in sweat. She had kicked off the covers, and proceeded to make her bed. This nightmare and similar ones had plaged her for a long time now. Skipping breakfast as usual, she went straight to her computer.

_'Yes'_, she thought. _'Nick is on' _

"Hiya!" She IMed

"Hey" Was the reply. "OMG guess wat"

"What?"

"We can meet again"

"In real life? Really? How?" Her mind raced. She could see Nick again? She hadn't seen him since they moved, but they stayed in touch. He had been her best freind. "What about Liz?" Liz was her other best freind before. Unknowinglyto Nick, the three of them had their own personal love triangle. Rachel loved Nick, He loved Liz, and Liz didn't know who she loved.

A cow mooing sound disturbed her. That was her IM beeping noise. "she can't..."

"Are you sorry?"

"Not really. I don't think she's the one for me"

"Oh, really? Then who is 'the right one for you'" Could it be her? She couldn't beleive it, Nick didn't like Liz! She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, her heart soared. _' C'mon, say it! Say it, say it say it! All you have to do is type Y-O-U! Please, c'mon just say it!'_

"I don't know yet"

"o" She dropped dead right there. It was like coaching through admitting he liked Liz all over again. She felt like her heart was being ripped out.

"Wanna hear my brilliant plan?"

"Sure" Even if he didn't like her, she loved him. She wanted nothing more than for him to like her back. Seeing him would be fantastic.

"We'll meet at the Destiny Island Sanctuary. Say we're revisiting our ancestors! They won't say no to that!"

"Great plan! When?"

How about Now? How about...in 2 Hours?" Rachel was the queen of playing hard to get. Even if he wasn't trying to get her, it was fun to pretend.

"KK See you then" He signed off right there, not even saying bi.

Rachel walked to her closet and sighed. Nothing was right! All of her clothes were stupid. She would look like an idiot, and he would never like her! She looked through tossing unworthy clothes behind her randomly, and things that might not look entirly retarded on the bed.

After her made closet emptying, she glanced to the bed. She had narrowed it down to her favrite white miniskirt. It was pleated and all flipped, she loved it. Tight Denim jeans, ripped on the knees and hem. And three shirts. One was a cotton pink halter, the other a plain black tube top. and a purple shoulder less.

After much hair pulling she chose her favorite skirt, and paired it with the black tube top. She wore a denim minijacket over that, and settled for some strappy platforms. She tugged the brush through her long hair until it was free, and did up her eyes with mascara and eyeliner. Just some clear cherry flavored lipgloss and she was out the door.

She met her mom in the garden. "where are you going?"

"The Destiny Isles Sanctuary. Nicks gonna be there, so I'll probably be a while."

"If you do **anything **that I wouldn't approve of, I **will **know." She tapped a charm around her neck. "You know I will"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "yeah, yeah. Love Ya!"

She ran out the gate, before her mother could set some new rule.

She had plenty of time to get there, but she wasn't taking her time. She ran to the docks, and untied her small boat. She handed a twenty to the man who rowed them. "i need to get to the Destiny Isles Sanctuary. Now."

"eh, miss, the boat only costs-"

"Now. If I'm late, I'll take the twenty back"

The man rowed incredibly fast if you knew how to make him. He had her to the small Island, a break off of one of the Destiny Isles, in only a few moments. she climbed off the boat as fast as possible, and ran to the lobby, gracefully taking a seat.

Even though she was an hour early, Nick walked in moments after. It seemed as though he spent the male equivelent of time she had on his looks. He wore a black tee shirt and loose jeans. Balck and blue vans. His dark brown hair was in spiky bangs, hanging down in his face. She thought he could hear her heart beating in her heart, because he looked right at her, smiling.

"Hey Rach!" He walked over, and she stood up. Both of them had grwon a bit since the last time they saw eachother,4 years ago. Now he stood around two inches taller than her. His face had cleared up, too. He stood a little closer to her than was nessacary. She could feel his breath on her face, peppermint scented."C'mon Let's go!"

He turned, and headed into one of the chambers of the Sanctuary.

"Hey wait up!" she had missed her chance at making a move. _'who am I kidding? That wasn't a chance for a move...I saved my self some embarrassment'_

She ran after him, into the Shimomura Chamber. That was where her own ancestors, Sora and Kairi Shimomura, resided. Encased in ice. Noone could Break the ice in any of the chambers, and it would be stupid to try. Doing so would most likely breakl the person trapped inside.

Many methods had been used in an attempt to free the prisoners, but all had failed. It would take a large positive force of magic to save them.

All of those who were frozen on Destiny Islands were Kept here. Two of them originated from Twilight Town, Roxas and Namine. That is the Sanctuary they wouldf have gone to, but luckily records were found that indicated Roxas and Namine had been wed, and were Living, on the Destiny Islands.

Other Documents were found as well, indicating that the deep freeze was Namine's fault. Because of this, Twiligth Town had been glad to give up her and Roxas. Liz was thir descendent, and insisted that it wasn't so. A family airloom of hers proved it, but like all of the other descendents, her and her family refused to allow the public to see it. It was bad luck according to tradition.

She paused in front of her ancestors, waiting for a sign. _'Does he like me? Should I tell him how I feel? What did you Do? _She asked siletly. A glimmer in the ice caught her eye.

A small charm hung from a belt that Kairi wore. It was shaped like a star, and was a bright purple. The small star seemed to be five shells sewn together.

"That's a thalassa charm."

"huh?" She turned to see nick standing next to her.

"That thing your staring at. It's a thalassa charm."

"How do you know?" How did he know? She hadn't even noticed it before.

"Can't remember"

He kept his face unreadable, but she knew he was lying. He was hiding something from her.

"Liar"

"What!" It always surprised him when she knew that he was lying, and stilol did, apparently. "Am not!"

"Whatever, c'mon, let's go into the next one." She walked away, into the Akiyama chamber. This was where Nick's ancestors, Riku and Selphie, were. She scanned them closely, determined to find something he had missed.

There was something under Riku's shirt. It was small, but it was there. She could see it's outline. Rachel had to find out what it was.

"What was up with that?"

"Nothing" If he was gonna lie to her, she would lie right back.

"Now your the liar"

"And? What's your point? If you can do it surely I can."She could see the hurt on his face, and instantly softened. "Nick, I'm sorry, I-"

He turned from her "No, no, it's fine. I'm fine."

"Really, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, really"

She put a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Sure?"

He turned and smiled. "Yeah, it's cool"

She smiled back, "Great"

"Enought of this mushy stuff! On with the tour! Let's go see liz's ancestors!"

He ran into the next chamber, Nemura. This was the oddest chamber, because Namine and Roxas were the only two who weren't standing, arms by their sides, with there eyes closed.

Namine appeared to be midspell, and people swear that their a rainbowy glimmer around her hands. If you see it it's supposed to be good luck. Rachel thought it was funny, because that was part of the reason people thought she was the cause of the deep freeze. They believe it was a spell gone wrong.

Roxas had been in front of her when they were found. There are a couple of red splotches in the ice, and you can see some cuts on his legs and arms. He's holding his Keyblade, ready to strike. People beleive that he was frozen like this because he had been right next to her. Rachel doubted it, as did nick and obviously Liz.

Nick came up next to her. "So...If She didn't cast the spell who did?"

"I don't know" She had an idea. After much research, she had discovered that the residents of Destiny Isles had left and gone off to other worlds. One of them, The World That Never Was, had been incredibly hard to get information on. After traveling through a little known portal to the remnents of Castle Oblivion, she discovered some files. In The World That Never Was there had been a Castle That Never Was. Inside, thirteen mystirious people had taken residence. She believed it was one of them who had caused it.

"C'mon, you spent the past 4 years researching, and you haven't a clue? You must suck at research!"

"Hey!"she said, punching him in the arm lightly. "I'm good at researching! Better than you!"

"Oh, yeah? Well I don't see any discoveries!"

"Well...I have a hunch..."

"Oh?"

She felt very cold suddenly. The chambers were kept at a freezing temperature, and sometimes Rachel wondered if hey were trying to make sure the ancestors STAYED frozen.

"I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here for now"

"awww...c'mon, the suspense is killing me!" But he was already heading out the door.

Ok, so this is my first fic and all, but IDK if ur mean. Just don't be like "it sux, your dum" Tell me WHY its stupid. COMPLIMENTS ARE ALSO WELCOME! How do ya like me now nick? BWA HA HA! PLZ PLZ PLZ R+R! ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!just hit that little button that says go! C'mon, everyone's doin it! Plz? doe eys


	3. Tree saves the day

* * *

Rachel was surprised to find that it was night outside already. The hot air warmed her up immediatly.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked her

"hm...I dunno" She had no idea. She was gonna say something else, but she forgot what it was when the same cold feeling swept over her. Her side began to ache dully, then started to throb painfully. She doubled over, and Nick rushed to her side.

"What's wrong? Are You okay?" His faced washed over with concern.

The pain faded slightly, and he helped her to her feet. "It's my hip..." That was where the man in her dream had stabbed her! "I think it might have something to do with this weird dream I had..."

She looked at him, and could've sworn she saw a look of hatred, but it was gone in a flash. Nick was better at hiding his emotions than he used to be.

"Let me see"

She lifted the right corner of her shirt, wincing slightly, and not daring to look down.

"Rachel! Look!" He pointed down at her hip, and she forced her self to look.

Rachel gasped in horror at the flesh that lie there. A large blood red line was etched there. The skin around it was discolored and blotchy. It was a horrific sight.

Just as she covered it up, the pain flared up again, and she fell forward. Nick caught her-barely. It pulsated in an almost angry manor, and she felt as tho she had been restabbed. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and before she knew it, she was sobbing in nicks shoulder.

He just stood there, stiff as a board looking down at her. Eventually he relaxed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"um...it's ok?" It was a sad attempt to console her, but just his voice was enough. She felt a little better for a moment.

Rachel shreiked suddenly as the skin by her hip tore in two.(OH! WHAT NOW LIZ! I SPELLED IT RIGHT!) She would've fallen if Nick hadn't held her up. She grabbed her hip, to find that the tear was fake, but the pain was real.

There was an evil laugh behind her, and she turned around to see. It was him. The boy from her dreams, his green eyes glowing menacingly. She took a step back, stumbling on a rock.

Nick stood next to her, angry, and almost...what was that look? Bloodthirsty? No, no, that wasn't Nick. Nothing would make him that angry. The boy continued laughing.

"Shut up!" yelled Nick. He seemed to have some deep loathing feeling for the boy, as if they had met before.

The boy finnally stopped laughing. "Your just angry because you know that it's all your fault."

"SHUT UP!" Nick yelled again. He was ready to pounce-an angered lion.

The boy began to laugh, and the sound tore into Rachels ears, echoing, never ending. He stepped towards Rachel, wh otook a step back. Him forwards, her back. Him forwards her back. She stumbled on another rock, and fell flat on her but. He advanced on her quickly, still laughin that horrid laugh. He pulled out that knife. He was drawing it back...

Nick grabbed her wrist and yanked up. "Run!"

He ran away at a full sprint, dragging Rachel behind. She hardly had time to step, he was going so fast.

She spotted a tree ahead. It had a rope attached to a farely large branch, with several knots in it for easy climbing. "Nick, that tree!" He pushed her ahead, and she scrambled up, offering him a hand at the top. Once they were both safely on the branch, she undid the knot that tied the rope to it.

"How do you feel?"

"Better" She smiled at him-it was true. It stopped hurting once they were a distance from the boy.

"Good" He hugged her tight. She relaxed in his arms, worries melting away. Her heart skipped a beat, then pounded in her chest harder than ever to make up for it.

"So..." she said, when they broke apart. "Do you think we lost him?"

He turned to look, then back, a finger over his mouth.

Silently waited until he signaled that it was safe to talk.

"Do you know him?" she asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

"Kinda" He was trying to shake her off. She tried again.

"How?" she felt she had a right to know.

"It's complicated"

She decided to let it go with a sigh. If something could put that anger, that pure **rage, **into Nick's eyes, it couldn't be something all too pleasant.

"Is he the one from your dreams?" She had told him about them over AIM.

"Yeah...I can't beleive he's real. And yet..."

"what?"

"Somehow, I sensed it. Last night was just too **real**"

"Gotcha. Your right, I do kinda know that guy. He's gonna keep coming at you. I know some people who can protect you."

"Really? Where?"

"Well...Remember the old legends? The ones that say Sora and some of the others traveled into other worlds?"

"Of course I do. Everyone knows the Chronicals of Kingdom Hearts."

"This is one of the worlds that he didn't go on. There are four, actually. They can teach you some stuff that might help protect you from him. Plus, he has been banished from all four. He won't be able to go there."

"Really? Would you take me there? How did you go?"

"C'mon, I'll show you."

Nick jumped from the tree with ease, surprising Rachel.

"Jump down! I'll catch you!"

She looked down at him. Going up trees was easy. Especcially if your running form a killer and have no chance of looking down. But when your afraid of heights and the only thing stopping you from SPLAT is your best freind, that makes things a little...tricky. She edged forward slowly and closed her eyes. Using her hands, she crept forward on the branch untill she slipped off.

She waited for the splat, or the crunch of bone, or death, but none came. Instead she lightly landed in something warm. She opened her eyes to see that Nick at caught her. "alright, now hang on tight!"

"huh?"

"Don't worry, just do it!"

She obeyed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He started running, and Rachel realized he had been holding back his speed before so she could keep up. He could have kept up with a minivan at this rate. He jumped up in the air, incredibly high.

Rachel looked down and squrimed a bit, pressing her face in his neck. But when there was no landing , she looked around again. They were flying insome strange technicolor vortex. She could see countless black spots in it, wizzing by.

Rachel got the strangest, near euphoric experience, flying in the vortex. Maybe it was the rushing wind, or the magic of it all. Maybe it was just his arms around her. It didn't matter what it was, she just wanted it to last forever.

She sighted as he flew into one of the counless black holes.

The two of them landed on a small, deserted island, where he put her down gently.

"where are-"

"Shh...Don't move, don't breathe, don't speak."

"but-"

"Don't move, don't breathe, don't speak."

She did her best, standing up straight, reserving blinking for when it was nessacary. She breathed as slowly as possible, through her nose so that Nick wouldn't see. She didn't even move her eyes around to take in her surroundings. She just stared ahead, at a tree.

A green light appeared at the bottom of her vision, and she glanced down. Nick and Rachel were standing in the center of a glowing green circle.

"Nick what's going on?" She said turning to him

He stood incredibly close. "You'll see. Just relax, okay."

There was a tingling on her foot, and she glanced down. A vine was slowly crawling up her leg! She tugged and pulled to no avail, and relised that the vine was pulling her down, into the ground.

* * *

YAY! Chappie 3! As you can see, the dream chapters will be the only incredibly short ones. Please R+R. Much thanks! You know the deal! JUst hit GO! Anyoine Can do it! It's as easy as 1! 


	4. Mother Nature

"Relax..."he soothed. "You have to relax."

It was up to her knees, and she couldn't move anything submerged in it. Nick was about as deep as her, still perfectly calm. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to relax. Do you really thiknk that I would let them hurt you?

"who are 'They?' What's going on!"

It was at her waist, and she began to claw at it fruitlessly. Hard as stone, she only succeded in grazing the surface.

Nick held her hands down by her sides. "Rachel, I'm not gonna let you get hurt. I'm your freind. You should trust me"

"but Nick, I'm getting sucked into the ground! How can you be so calm! We need to breathe!"

"I can breathe underground. And don't worry, I know how to handle it. You should trust me more."

"huh?" It was up to her neck now. She closed her eyes. This was it. Nick was insane. He was gonna kill them both, and not even no it. ""goodbye nick," She closed her eyes, and waited for it all to go away.

There was a warmth on her lips, and she opened her eyes again. Nick was kissing her! _'great'_ she thought _'he decides he likes me when he goes insane'._ Her eyes were covered in dirt, and it took her a moment to relize that she was underground. The even stranger thing was that she could breathe! She continued to fight the dirt tho, Doing her best to put space between her and it.

For a moment she thought it was working, because her foot broke through something. She opened her mouth to yell in joy, but nick stopped her. _' He must be sending me air somehow'_ she thought.

Their legs broke through, then hips. Hand and arms. For a painful moment she was suspened by her head, but then they were free. They fell a second, landing on a mossy floor with a light thud.

Nick finnally stopped kissing her, and let her go, looking down and blushing.

"Welcome" sid a strange and echoing voice.

Rachel and Nick turned to look. There stood a beautiful woman, with light green skin, grass green hair, anteenas, and Clear wings. Her eyes were almost buglike, a freakishly bright green.

Nick bowed deeply to her, Kneeling down on the floor. Kairi awkwardly stood there with no idea what to do. She wasn't a boy, she couldn't bow. Eventuall she settled on a clutzy curtsy so low that she almost fell over. The green woman appeared to approve. (I'll have a pic of this. I like the idea behind it. See it my profile is xKairisOtherx)

Nick stood up, and Rachel recovered from her curtsy.

"Young Nichalarius, what brings you here? And why have have you brought this girl with you?" Her voice was pleasent when casual. It was almost musical. One of those voices you wanted to hear more of, but the person was always quiet.

"She is my freind. She having a small problem"

"Nickalarious, as welcome as you are, I'm afraid we cannot have you comin in here with small problems. You need to live through them."

"I know, but, **he's** after her."

The woman let out a small gasp, but her perfect face remained joyas and kind. "Nickalarious, as much as I'd love to beleive you, I'm afraid I can't. Why would he chase her? She is of no importance. I'm very sorry, but if your lying, I'm afraid i'll have to ask you to leave."

"Are you talking about that boy with the gright green eyes?" she asked, then covered her mouth. "I'm sorry..your highness? I shouldn't have interupted."

"It's mother Nature, child. And yes we are." she turned to Nick. " You are very lucky. tomorrow we shall question her. If we find reason to beleive that you are lying, you will be sent home, and your memories shall be wiped."

"Thank you! Thank you!" He nodded eagerly, incredibly happy.

"Another bed shall be moved to your previous quarters. I suggest yuou teach her some of the rules." After that Mother Nature turned green, and seemed to break into a million little specks.

"What just-"

"C'mon, let's go.

He walked to a hole in a wall, and she followed. Inside was a large room, complete with two hammocks, which she assumed were the beds. He sat on one, and plopped on next to him.

"So..."

"what? are you mad at me?"

"No...Was that really Mother Nature? Why didn't she beleive you? Is your full name really nicholarius? Why did you kiss me?" endless questions flowed from her mouth, like a river.

"Wait, slow down! ok, yes that was Mother Nature, she didn't beleive me because you are not a particularly imortant person," that earned him a light punch in the shoulder."that is my real name" He blushed just a little"and I kissed you because" His face went from light pink to beet red in a matter of seconds, " That's how we transer air. You can't breathe through dirt so...yeah..and...yeah" he finished lamely.

She tackled him down in a huge glompish hug "aw...thanks..." The hammock tipped over and they both landed on the floor, laughing. After a couple of minutes they climbed back on, laying down. Rachel leaned into his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Nick, if you were here before, what was it like?"

He took a deep breath, and she felt his chest ris and fall under her.

"I came here after you moved because my father did. As his descendent it was my duty, according to him. I was a dissapointment, because I have more of Selphie's traits than Riku's"

"That's awful. Both of them were great people."

"Thanks" He squeezed her in a little tighter for a moment."Anyways, I thought that maybe if I came and learned all of the elements, Father would be pleased. So I did. I had a natural knack for it, according to Mother Nature. I was great with this element, and the gods here all adore me, but..." she tried to focus on the words, but sleep was coming at her fast. Eventually she gave in, falling asleep to the soft rumble of his voice.

Nick looked down at rachel and sighed peacfully. She had fallen asleep. She looked like an angel, perfectly calm. "goodnight" he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Sorry I know this one is super short but I gotta go in like 2 secs Expect Fluff!

Please R+R!


	5. first peaceful sleep

_Rachel looked around her surrooundings. She was in a small cleaing, and outside it was the hickest forest she had seen. She didn't feel trapped, though. The forest seemed more to keep _him_ out than to hold _her _in. _

_It was peacful in the clearing, with just enough sun to light it. She could tell, though. He was going to come and ruin this one, too. That stupid jerk. She hadn't had a pleasant dream in 4 years. _

_The sun died, and it was night again. Perfect setting. Here was where he always came, and he didn't dissapoint. A thick bush on the other side of the clearing went up in flames, and he jumped over it. The bush lit some nearby trees, and soon the entire forest was swallowed._

_He tried to step forward, but couldn't It was like there was a barrier between them. He threw fire, rocks, and nearby trees at her, to no avail. He screamed and yelled, continuing to hurtle nearby objects at her, but nothing got threw. Eventually he gave up, and the fire died. The second he was gone the sun came back up._

_Rachel layed down in the grass, and sighed in relief. Something about this little clearing made her feel safe. She didn't want to leave._


	6. Waking up

Rachel woke up early in the morning, completly refreshed for the first time in...god knows. She sat up and climbed out of bed, stretching and yawning. She glanced back and saw that Nick was still in a deep sleep. Rachl had a funny thought.

She leaned over the edge of the hammock and went right up to his ear. Taking in a deep breath, she bellowed "GOOD MORNING!"

Nick sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. "huzzah..wha? wha ya wazin me ap fors? He layed back down, closing his eyes.

She leaned over him again, over his face. "Wake up! No more sleeping!"

He burrowed under the covers. This time he spoke in a more audible voice. "sleep is good...Even if you lack it, why deprive me?" She had always done so. When ever she woke up in the middle of the night, she would give him a call and they would talk it out on AIM.

Rachel lept on top of his still form. "Because it's morning!" she pulled back the covers. "Now get up!"

"alright, I give up..."

She slid off the hammock, and he followed suit. Scratching his head, he asked casually "Since when have YOU been a morning person?"

"I got a GREAT nights sleep, I had a GREAT dream, and when I woke up felt GREAT. I had this feeling, I just knew today was gonna be-"

"Great?" He said, laughing lightly.

"But of course!" She stretched again, and was now fully awake. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Wait a few moments."

As if on cue, a tall, thingirl their agein a leafy outfit walked through the large opening in the wall. She was holding 2 large bundles of clothes. She handed one two Nick. "your change of clothes for a week."

He nodded. "Thank you Loretta" He nodded, almost like a mini bow.

She curtsied deeply, and very well, considering she was still holding a large bundle. "Your welcome Lord Nicholarius"

She turned to Rachel. "Your change for the week, guest." She didn't even curtsy, simply walked out the room.

"So...your a lord? What's my title?"

"For now your simply guest, no name. Your entirely statusless. That's why she didn't curtsy"

"Oh, gee, thanks. So, I'm going to be 'guest' for my entire stay?"

"No. Their going to ask you your name. Then you'll be a miss."

"Young 'miss' Rachel. Has a ring to it, huh?"

He shook his head, laughing. "sure it does. Their probably going to call you soon. There's another room over there." He pointed to a corner, but she saw nothing. "You can change there."

She walked in that direction, waiting for a door, or a hole, or **something** to magically appear. Running her hands gently over the wall, she realised that there was a leafy curtain that could be pulls back. She walked through it, into another, much smaller, room. There was a mirror on oneside, and a large mud pit.

_'Is that supposed to be a bath?'_ she asked her self. In another corner, opposite to the "bath" was a large hole. _'latrine'_ she thought. Yup, the mudpit was a bath, the hole a toilet, and the mirror...a mirror.

Rachel unfolded the item that was on top of the clothing stack. It was an emerald green robe, with white at the hems. It seemed to shimmer as the soft fabric moved. "so, beautiful" she whispered aloud. She slung it on her arm carefully, to avoid wrinkling the wonder of a robe that it was.

Under that was a light green spring dress. She could tell immediatly that it was a little small, and was careful not to stretch it out as she slipped it over her head. It clung to her for the most part, but flared out a bit at the hem. It was a little chilly, spagetti strap, and she slipped the robe over her shoulders.

The fabric ccouldn't even be described in texture. It was soft, as silk, and just as flowing, yet it was strong, and held it's form. It was warm and cool at the same time, a perfect mixture for an amazing feeling. She hugged it tightly around herself, before glancing in the mirror.

Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. She almost fell backwards, into the mudpit, but managed to keep her balance. She checked again. The image hadn't changed. Rachel knew how she looked. 16 years old.Boring brown hair.Plain, dull eyes, a little on the large side. Normal nose, regular lips. Dark skin.That was NOT who she saw in the mirror.

A woman in her 20's Stared back at Rachel. She had brown hair like Rachel, but it was long, sleek, shiny, andeven a little wavy. Large brown eyes with long lashes. A small delicate nose. Plump pinkish lips. Perfect skin, a light bronze. She was NOT Rachel.

"Nick!" she yelled, trying to calm herself "come here!"

He rushed in, obviously expecting something more than Rachel freaking out over a mirror. "What's the problem?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Did your mascara smudge?"

"I wouldn't know!" she retorted. "Someone ELSE is in the mirror!"

He started walking over. "what are you-" he has caught a glimpse in the mirror. "oh."

"Well?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Mirrors in this world work differently. They show you at your greatest level. The peak of Power."

"That's not me!" She said pointing at the mirror.

Nick peered in. He moved his head around, angling it just so to see Rachel.. "Sure it is." He chuckled softly. "Wow, your pretty"

She rolled her eyes at him. "How like a **boy**"

"hey!" he said "what's wrong with being a boy?"

"Nothing...it doesn't matter. Hey, What do YOU look like at your 'peak of power'?"

She glanced in the mirror, aiming her head specifically to see him. Before she got a good look he stepped back. "It doesn't matter" he murmered.

"What's your problem? I let you see mine! It's only fair!"

"You need to learn how to curtsy"

"What?"

"You need to learn how to curtsy for Mother Nature, and all of the others here."

"Why? And what's with the subject change?"

"Because it's polite. Some people here are of great status, and most of them are decent fighters. It's important to show respect." He ignored her second question.

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever 'Nichalarious'. So...How do I curtsy to Mother Nature?"

"Why should I know?"

"I don't know!"

"Ask Loretta. She knows everything about everything when it comes to ettiquette."

"But-"

"Ahem." They both turned to look. Loretta had returned. "You called Lord Nicholarius? The guest requires curtsying lessons?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Nick interupted. "Yes, that would be lovely thank you."

She shot a rude look at him, before looking to Loretta. "Thank you, Loretta."

"I'm just gonna go now..." Nick said, walking out.

"Very well, Lord." She said, performing a curtsy, it was perfect, flawles in everyway. You could tell she had done milllions of times.

"Um...so...how do I do that?" Rachel asked awkwardly.

Loretta laughed at her. "With practice you'll obviously never do" she said, with a hint of venom. She lost her sweet-innocent-little-maid look for an I'll-stab-you-in-the-back-as-you-sleep one. Awkward silence persisted.

"Well, then...How do I do something...similar?"

"Ugh, why can't you just know?" She said, already bored. "It's easy, even someone like **you** could do it." You just, take the hem of your dress and-"

What seemed like hours later, Loretta informed Rachel that she officially knew every curtsy known to man. "I think I'll go talk with Lord Nicholarius." she said, eyes glimmering with evil intentions.

"You do that" Rachel spat back.

Loretta left, obviously dissatisafied with Rachel's reaction.

* * *

For some reason, I feel bad for you nick. Your gonna get hit on by the maid!

MWA HA HA HA HA

Plz R+R

If you love nintendo, and your parents think that your gay cuz you made out with a guy, AND, most importantly, You love tacos, There is only one thing you could be, iuts...a ...

MALE STRIPPER!with a little emo on the side


	7. Grapefruit!

Nick looked up at the sky through the only room with a window. It was a skylight, except it took up the entire ceiling, seemingly breaking from here to the upper world. that was a lie, Mother Nature had placed special spells on it. This was her library. If there was a book about nature, it was here. She had the only copies of several books, and many people died in an attemp to reach this spot.

Nick wasn't interested in the books. He never had been. The sky was all he cared about. The vast, beautiful, never ending sky. The moon seemed extra large tonight. He wished he was watching it at his house, from his window.

There was a knock on the door and he turned to look. "Lord Nicholarius? Lord Nicholarius, I brought you a drink! May I come in?"

It was Loretta. She had a crush on him, and waited on him hand and foot. Then again, for all he knew, she mioght do that for everyone. She WAS Mother Natures servant, after all. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Loretta."He said, accepting the drink. That was all he ever said. He wouldn't deny anything, not wanting to crush her feelings, but he never said anything more, not wanting to confuse her into thinking he liked her back.

He looked at the drink. She had filled a perfectly clear crystal wine glass with some red fluid. It looked like cherry, maybe strawberry. He glanced at her. She was staring at him expectingly, almost anticipatingly.

He took a sip, it was a little bitter, but he downed the whole thing. He could sense that she was still standing there, and looked at her again.

Suddenly she seemed like the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Shiny, long, lustrous, black hair. Bright green eyes. Normally he hated green eyes, but she made them seem wonderful. Her fair skin seemed so soft, so...irresistable. All thoughts of home dissapeared as her figure appeared in his vision. Just now he noticed how plump and red her lips were.. He didn't listen to the words as they started moving again, simply watched them.

"Huh?I wasn't listening."

"Ah, who cares." She flung herself at Nick, nearly knocking him over. He loved the warm feeling around his mouth, the sharp tingle through his jaw and up his spine. Before he knew what he was doing he started biting lightly at her slightly fuller bottom lip.

She opened her mouth, and his tounge slipped through, lazily grazing over the insides of her mouth, enjoying her taste, her warmth, her feel. She pushed him out, surprising him, only to flow inside his own mouth.

His hands began moving on their own, crawling up her back to her shirt. He tugged at the leaves, and they fell from her body to the ground, immediatly forgotten. She nothing less than tore his shirt off-rendering it unusable ever again.

She stepped back, looking him down head to toe, before saying. "I'm so glad I got you before that stupid girl. I've had a crush on you forever, I couldn't stand to let HER have you"

She flew forward again, but he backed away, swaying slightly. His head felt all numb, he tried to remember who "that stupid girl" was, but all that came up was Loretta, Loretta, Loretta. Finnally he broke through it, and Rachel's face popped up in his mind, driving the previous moment from his head. "Rachel...he murmered. "Her name is Rachel."

"Well, excuse me," she said sarcasticly, wrapping her arms back around him.

The door opened just then, and Rachel walked through. She didn't seem to take in what was going on, and was almost bursting with joy. "Hey nick, guess-" It seemed as though she noticed that both loretta and Nick were shirtless, and Loretta's arms were wrapped around him at that exact moment.

Rachel ran to their bedroom, and jumped on the hammock, now sobbing. She couldn't beleive it. She would obviously never be with him, why did she even try? Maybe she should just go. Mother Nature would surely have someway to take her back...

There was a glimmer on the floor ahead of her, and Mother Nature materialized.

"What is it, young one?"

Rachel sniffed and looked up at her "Can I go back? I just want to go home..."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't belong here...Nick obviously wants me out of the picture, I should just go."

Mother Nature laughed, a sweet tinkling sound, and placed an arm around Rachel's shoulders. "You humans are so confusing. He's here for you, why would he want you to leave?"

"He doesn't like me, he likes Loretta."

Mother Nature laughed again. "Your so naive. Loretta tricked him. Don't you see, he loves you."

"But-"

"Hush, not another word about it. Now for more important things. You say that a boy with green eyes is after you. I'm sorry, but that isn't good enough. I need to make absolute sure that your not lying. Tell me about him."

"Um...his eyes are just like yours, he has really white skin, his hair is black, he wears a torn up tee shirt and muddy pants...He came to me in my dreams...and he stabbed me."

"That's enough dear. What is your name?"

"Rachel."

"Lovely. Wait here."

Two people appeared in the room. One, a tall, anorexically thin woman, seemed to e a sand sculpture. The other, A man, was seemingly carved from stone. The three of them stood in a circle, discussing something that appeared to be important.

"She has given a very good explanation of the boy. He comes to her in her dreams, she can't be lying."

"What if the boy told her what to say, so they could stay here for their 'little problem'?" Asked the sand woman.

The stone man cracked his knuckles menacingly. "That renders punishment."

"No! Don't hurt him! He didn't tell me anything!"

They turned to face Rachel.

"She is disruptive, and ignorant to thrules of common courtesy." hissed the sandwoman, obviously hating Rachel already.

"Nonsense. She simply loves the boy. It makes humans act strange."

"I don't love him! We're just freinds!"

Mother Nature laughed again. It was such a pretty laugh, Rachel wished she laughed like that. "Your young yet."

"but-"

"Hush young miss Rachel. We will teach you."

"teach me-"

Then the three of them dissapeared, leaving her al alone to ponder her thoughts. She didn't have much time alone, though, a knock on the door soon interupted her.

"Rachel! It's Nick!"

* * *

Return to Top 


	8. SORRY!

Okay everyone. I know that it has been WAYYYYYYYYYYY too long since I've updated, so I'd like to say that I'm sorry. I was waiting for more faves/comments/reveiws, and I kept waiting, and got none, so...ya. Then, I made this Chappie, THOUGHT i posted, but didnt...(2 months ago) I've been grounded since a week after that(grades)So, I will try my absolute hardest to keep the chaps coming at a steady pase. Anyways, Just wanted to say, I have NOT abandoned this profile, OR this story. And again, Sorry about the superubergargantuan long wait.


End file.
